Eternity
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Pre-med student, Trafalgar Law has always had a way of attracting strange people (even though he admits he is also strange in its self) So when another comes around and it's a new student will he reject him or will his life change forever?


Wow my first One Piece fan fiction never thought this day was going to come especially the pairings, which make perfect sense by the way! I have to say never watch documentary of the Universe and write something based around the key focus of it when you don't fully understand dynamics of how to make fried ice cream... Anywaaay~ enough of my inconsistent babble read on my children!

* * *

><p>Have you ever wonder what was at the edge of our very existence? Like if there are parallel worlds similar to ours or another stream of universes that also have an extended length or maybe it is just nothingness, a black void so far out of reach from the center of all time and matter that it's...nothing. An expanse vastness of eternity, a terrifying and yet curious notion that fascinates philosophers, writers, astronomers, mathematicians , and scientists to wonder "why are we here?" and "what's the meaning of our existence?" throughout the ages, from Plato to Galileo; the absolute key to the puzzle of space, time, and the universe.<p>

And now hundreds of years later, we are still fumbling over those questions. To me that is kind of sad. That we advanced so far and yet we have made no breakthrough. Well, why complain when there are still other things to mull over, more things to discover, and not much time to do it!

Rushing down the nicely polished, Mann allium halls, I tried to juggle holding a large stack papers, and keeping in check my own thoughts. As I pretty much, ran to my favorite class to take at the moment, philosophy. Luckily the halls were mostly empty thanks to the fact that all classes start in less than a minute. Shit! Picking up the pace, I made a swift left turn, running straight into someone knocking us both down and causing me to drop all of my papers. Double shit!

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" I heard the guy said well I think it's a guy with how high pitched his voice was.

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have been running…" Looking down I noticed he was holding out all the papers I dropped, taking it from his outstretched hand I said quick word of thanks and got up from the ground and dusted myself off.

"No problem! By the way my name is Monkey D. Luffy!" He said with wide grin that seemed way too big for his face.

"Trafalgar Law..." I said under my breath. Luffy grin faded into a strange expression and then smiled brightly once more.

"Ne, ne! Can you help me find my class? I'm a bit lost!" He said in all too giddy tone

"Are you new?"

"Yep!" Suddenly the realization hit me that I am now 3 minutes late to my class and so was the new kid.

'Fuck!' I shouted inwardly

"We better hurry hopefully your Professor isn't a hard ass about you being late on your first day, Show me your schedule." Handing it over I scanned the paper for his homeroom teacher and surprised to notice that he was actually in half of my classes.

"Lucky for me that you're actually in the same classes with me so I'll show around after class kay?"

"Yeah~ Thanks again Traffy!" That made me turn towards him and finally give notice to others boys appearance. He was not only a lot shorter than I am but also pretty slim for guy his age. With straw hat covering his short black hair and under his roundish eyes there was crescent scar that seemed to have healed long ago but strangely enough it was not a bad look for the boy. It made him-dare I say cute.

Easily covering my fascination of the other I instead gave him questioning glance as to why he calling me so familiartively.

"Traffy?"

"Yeah we're nakama now right?" he asked cheerfully giving me a full tooth grin

"You're a strange kid you know that." His grin somehow widen even bigger than it was and he chuckled

"Well aren't we?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah yeah we're nakama…" Great another weirdo to associate with... just my luck…

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it! Because I felt like a bunch of it was nonsensical gibberish! anywho review( love feedback people good or bad), follow, and Favorite!<p>

Until next time...

~Vanilla-icekitten out :3 nya


End file.
